Futuro Imediato
by siriustick
Summary: O futuro não é algo certo. Tampouco imediato. Não é algo controlável ou justo. Mas nós podemos fazer valer a pena esquecendo do que fizemos, e focando no que ainda vamos fazer. Personagens da Tia Jô.


Ela estava imersa em pensamentos, enquanto observava o céu completamente vasto de estrelas da janela de seu dormitório.

Amava o céu e as estrelas. Mas o que elas preparavam para a garota?

Perdida na escuridão, deixou seus pensamentos - mais uma vez - vagarem.

Como seria seu futuro? Ela se casaria? Teria filhos? Construiria uma família? Sentaria em volta de uma lareira no inverno e contaria histórias para seus netos?

Ela sobreviveria?

Ora, estavam no meio de uma guerra. Eram só alguns meses que a separava do mundo real, que a separava de toda a proteção que Hogwarts lhe proporcionava.

E depois? Sobreviveria?

Ou morreria como tantos outros que decidiram lutar?

Ela não iria desistir. Sua única certeza era de que lutaria. Ela entraria nessa guerra. Entraria para a tal de Ordem da Fênix.

Lutaria por ela e por quem ela amava. Lutaria por seus amigos, e até mesmo por aqueles que não conhecia.

Ela não deixaria ninguém mais morrer.

Era uma Grifinória, não tinha medo de lutar, de arriscar sua vida. Ela sabia que era o certo a se fazer.

Mas ela fez tudo o que queria? Se morresse, teria realizado todos os seus desejos?

Não, ela sabia que não.

Mais uma vez, fitando a lua sozinha em seu dormitório, teve certeza que não.

Era impressionante como o simples podia ser tão belo. A luz do luar refletindo no Lago Negro era uma das cenas mais bonitas que já havia presenciado.

Naquela noite fria e solitária, ela percebeu mais uma vez como foi burra.

Sete anos. Depois de sete anos, ela percebeu que realmente o amava, e que ele tinha mudado.

Quanto tempo perdido! Quanto tempo se privando da felicidade!

Se ela morresse, não iria se perdoar por nunca ter sentido seus lábios nos dele pelo menos uma vez, em um beijo de verdade.

Porque os que ele roubavam não contavam, claro que não.

Culpa, era isso o que sentia. Culpa por esnobá-lo tantas vezes quando, na verdade, queria agarrá-lo.

Se ela morresse agora, não morreria feliz.

Mas, e se não morresse? O que faria?

Ela salvaria vidas.

Seria Auror, ou quem sabe Medibruxa.

Sua única certeza era de que iria fazer o bem para as pessoas, não importasse como.

Se ela morresse fazendo o bem, morreria em paz.

Mas não podia morrer agora. Não antes de beijá-lo, e não antes de pedir perdão a sua irmã.

Ela não teve culpa de nascer bruxa, e sua irmã sabia disso. Mas esse fato não impedia a mais velha de chamá-la de aberração.

Ela não era uma aberração. Tinha orgulho de quem era, sempre teve. Nunca se rebaixou, muito menos se importou com a opinião dos outros. Não era agora se iria se rebaixar.

Mas teria que se acertar com sua irmã antes de partir.

Se ela morresse com o perdão de Petúnia, morreria em paz.

Ainda assim, não podia morrer.

Ela não iria morrer.

Ela lutaria por sua vida com unhas e dentes, e não estava disposta a desistir.

A lua continuava a brilhar majestosamente no céu. Podia ouvir os uivos - agora tão familiares - de seu amigo vindo da floresta.

Suspirou, imaginando como seria ter corpo se transformando em um animal contra sua vontade todo mês.

Sim, em um animal. Nunca iria chamar seu amigo de fera ou monstro. Ela era a pessoa com o coração mais puro que já conheceu. Não merecia carregar essa maldição por toda sua vida.

Viu vultos se mexendo dentre as árvores. Já passava das quatro horas da manhã e ainda estava sozinha. Suas amigas decidiram virar a noite estudando.

Mas ela sabia que só estavam dando um tempo para a ruiva poder colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Os uivos aos poucos iam cessando, até que não se podia ouvi-los mais. Ele devia ter pego no sono.

Um belo cachorro de pelagem negra se esquivou de um arbusto e saiu da Floresta. Com um aperto no coração, percebeu que mancava. A pata traseira estava sangrando.

Ela odiava quando voltavam machucados.

O próximo a sair foi um rato. Este não era, nem de perto, elegante como o cão. O modo como corria pela grama afirmava o quão medroso era, e como estava feliz por deixar o local.

Ela nunca fora com a cara do garoto, algo nele a incomodava. E ela não conseguia descobrir o que era.

Por último, um majestoso cervo surgiu de dentre as árvores.

Se ela já não o tivesse visto, diria que nunca pôs os olhos em algo tão lindo em sua vida.

E como se estivessem ligados, o cervo lentamente levantou sua cabeça e fitou a menina ruiva na janela.

Ao cruzarem os olhares, ela teve apenas uma certeza.

Ela teria um futuro, e seria com ele. Nem que tivesse que esperar por muito tempo.

E ela lutaria por isso.

– Lily? Ainda está acordada querida? - Marlene chamou encanto entrava no dormitório sendo seguida pelas amigas, fazendo Lily desconectar a troca de olhares.

Se afastou da janela com uma sensação que não conseguia descrever, e deitou em sua cama. Dorcas, Mary, Alice e Marlene fizeram o mesmo.

– Estava apenas pensando, Lene. - Respondeu.

– Em que?

– Na vida.

Vendo o sorriso sincero que suas amigas lhe mandaram, afundou a cabeça em seu travesseiro, e permitiu que os olhos castanhos-esverdeados, mas uma vez, invadissem sua mente antes de pegar no sono.

E ela entendeu a sensação que sentia.

Ela estava em paz.

* * *

**TCHANANAM! Eu gosto dessa fic. E eu sei, ela repete frases e etc. Mas É proposital. **

**Agora vamos para as propagandas::: **

**1º MEU TWITTER( siriustick)! Me xinguem, ameacem de morte, peçam capítulos, mas me sigam. Eu sigo vocês. **

**2º MINHA PAGE ( pages/Juro-solenemente/333922853389284), minha e das meninas, mas enfim. É sobre os marotos, e é bem legalzinha. **

**EEEEEEEEEEEE, eu sou adm de um RPG sobre os Marotos! Mas o RPG não é no tumblr, como a maioria é. É NO TWITTER! Se alguém quiser conhecer, pede o link - ou explicações - por MP ou review, eu conto direitinho como é. **

**Enfim, é isso. ARRIBA MUTCHACHOS!**


End file.
